Sigue sin ser gracioso
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Cada segundo de eso era una maldita broma. [MidoTaka]
1. Chapter 1

**Sigue sin ser gracioso**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **Capítulo posterior**

 **1/2**

* * *

"La marca aparece entre los 10 y los 12 años,en promedio. El lugar varía dependiendo de la persona y su contenido es una muestra de la personalidad de su otra mitad.

El Alma Gemela dirá esas palabras, como primer intercambio verbal. Eso hará que su identificación sea sencilla y precisa. No puede haber error[...]"

Cerró el libro con fuerza y enojo. La bibliotecaria le reprendió al escuchar y observar semejante falta de respeto por algo tan hermoso como un libro.

Midorima la ignoro volviendo a abrirlo en una parte más adelantada.

"Las Almas Gemelas están hechas a la medida de su contra parte. Son su complementario.

Se pueden llegar a presentar casos en los que sus personalidades son un tanto dispares, pero todo eso queda resuelto, o aceptado, cuando se unen por primera vez. Es en ese momento, durante la primera unión, donde las cosas quedan claras para ambas partes y se permite un desarrollo armonioso de la relación."

Le hizo reír un poco el si ni siquiera quería ver a "esa" persona, mucho menos iba a querer acostarse con él...¿¡Quien en su sano juicio quisiera acostarse con alguien tan molesto?!

Se levantó de donde estaba y fue con la bibliotecaria a entregar su credencial y a sacar ese libro sobre Almas Gemelas que le habían recomendado.

Kuroko le había dicho que le había ayudado mucho cuando conoció a la suya, y si en alguien confiaba con respecto a libros-después de él mismo y tal vez Akashi- era en el chico fantasma.

Se subió a su auto y dejo la Universidad de medicina detrás, se recordó que había prometido visitar a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo esa tarde así que se encaminó directamente a la cancha de básquet cerca de su antigua preparatoria. Maldita su suerte de tener que verlos en ese momento.

Después del accidente en la cafetería no había vuelto a ver al molesto chico, es más, Midorima había salido corriendo de ahí después de que su cabeza uniera las piezas y se diera cuenta lo que eso implicaba.

"Pareces un pastel verde con cobertura de chocolate"

Esas molesta palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza desde entonces, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente de verlas una y otra vez cada que se bañaba, o se cambiaba de ropa por años.

Sin que se diera cuenta las calles le habían llevado a la vieja cancha callejera donde había quedado de verse con ellos. Para su fortuna solo estaba Kuroko, el alma gemela de este y el gigante de Murasakibara.

Un poco de calentamiento, unos cuantos tiros de tres puntos-su especialidad- y para cuando los demás llegaron estaban listos para ese partido que se había pospuesto desde hace varios meses.

Eran buenos, al menos eso decían los periódicos y las revistas de su tiempo. Hubo un tiempo donde a ninguno le importaba tener un lugar en las portadas o hablar en las entrevistas, hubo otro donde si lo hizo y eso casi logro que el amor por el juego se perdiera, todo gracias al chico fantasma y a su recién descubierta alma gemela que les hizo redireccionar el camino, y darse cuenta que amaban jugar.

Ahora sólo era un pasatiempo, algo que hacer después de clases y pasar un buen rato.

Midorima se sentó en la banca con la respiración agitada y secándose el sudor con una toalla. No se dio cuenta que una figura pequeña y de cabello rojo se sentó a su lado hasta que hablo.

-¿Todo en orden?- le hablo Akashi con su voz elegante y sería. Le veía directamente, como siempre, esperando que le contestará y sin darle opciones de mentir. Odiaba que tuviera la facilidad para hacer eso.

-Se puede decir...- le contesto intentado no ahondar en el tema.

-Es sobre tu descubierta Alma Gemela- no le pregunto, sino que se lo aseguro de esa forma tan especial que tenía. Midorima no lo negó, tampoco se lo afirmo ya que no había necesidad de ninguna.

-¿Como te enteraste?

-Yo lo sé todo acerca de ustedes- cuando lo volteo a ver él de reojo le sonreía de lado. De cierta forma eso no le pareció más espeluznante que de costumbre.

-¿Sabes que eso es raro?

Akashi se rió por lo bajo.

-Estuve presente cuando hablaste por teléfono a Kuroko, preguntadole por libros acerca de ese tema.

A pesar de haber confesado, eso no le hacía sentir mejor.

-Crei que me hablarías a mí, cuando ocurriera.

Midorima no pudo decir nada ante eso.

Si bien Akashi era, en palabras sencillas, su mejor amigo, o algo muy cercano a eso, no creía que decirle eso sería lo más adecuado, no cuando en el pasado, mucho tiempo atrás, él mismo había sido con quien Akashi había intentado negarse que había conocido a su Alma Gemela en la secundaria.

Akashi había conocido a Murasakibara apenas entrando a Teiko, y como se sentía tan joven y tan presionado como para aceptar que ya debía enlazarse con alguien decidió tomar la vía rápida de ignorar al gigante y desquitar sus frustraciones con el peli verde. Estaba de más mencionar que Murasakibara estuvo todo ese tiempo muy enojado con él.

Akashi había intentado huir de lo inevitable. Y en ese momento se sentía perdido al darse cuenta que él también lo estaba haciendo.

-Solo quería negarlo por un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Negar qué?

La pregunta venía de un tercero. No se habían dado cuenta que los demás habían decidió refrescarse al igual que ellos, y ahora los tenían a todos de frente, atentos a lo que había dicho.

Y la pregunta había venido de quien menos quería que se enterará.

-De que conoció a su Alma Gemela.

Lo que siguió fue el grito de asombro de Kise-quien hizo la pregunta- y la estupefacción de todos los demás, menos de Kuroko y su pareja.

-No sabía que tú podías estar hecho para alguien- le dijo Aomine mientras le sonreí burlón- y mucho menos que alguien estuviera hecho para tí.

Lo que siguió fue un codazo en las costillas de Kise y otro en el estomago de Kuroko.

Aomine no tenía marca por ninguna parte. A sus 10 años no había aparecido y seguía sin hacerlo, por lo que esos temas para él le resultaban triviales. Él era de la idea de que tu elegías a quien amar, por eso estaba dispuesto a pelear contra el Alma Gemela de Kise, ya que después de todo lo que habían vivido estaba determinado a nunca dejarlo ir. El rubio no podía evitar ser feliz por eso, y a la vez tener miedo por la misma razón.

-Es solo un idiota...Nada importante.

Todos se quedaron callados, porque claro que era importante...Solo que Midorima seguía en la negación misma.

Kuroko iba a agregar algo más cuando se escuchó el alboroto de unos tipos unos metros lejos de ellos. Venían hablando animadamente y quejándose de una injusticia. Cuando Midorima les puso verdadera atención quiso arrojarse contra el suelo y hacer como que no estaba ahí, porque uno de esos chicos no era otro que su dolor de cabeza actual.

"Pareces un pastel verde con cobertura de chocolate" las palabras en su piel volvieron a quemar con fuerza. Más cuando sus puños se cerraron y su expresión cambio hasta dar miedo, ya que era imperdonable la manera en la que ese estúpido rubio estaba sosteniendo la cadera de su idiota alma gemela. Simplemente no podía ser.

"Las Almas Gemelas están hechas a la medida, no hay margen de error. Y una vez hecho el primer contacto se verán envueltos en coincidencias extraordinarias hasta que se de la primera unión. Nadie ha podido explicar satisfactoriamente este suceso, simplemente se ha tomado como algo verdadero.

También, después de la primera interacción, se presenta un fuerte sentimiento de pertenencia, así como de posesividad. Es inevitable e imposible escapar de el."

XXXX

He aquí este "tal vez"... Es un regalo para empezar la año con el pie derecho.

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado...Y nos vemos en nada semana para la última parte. Ahí es donde hablaré de mis razones para hacerlo como lo hice.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sigue sin ser gracioso**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **2/2**

* * *

¿Habían hablado como personas razonables?

No

¿Habían aceptado lo inevitable?

No

¿Habían decidido, de manera civilizada, empezar una relación?

NO!

¿Se habían dejado llevar por sus instintos una vez que estuvieron solos?

Mmmm... Sí

¿Se arrepentían?... ¿Lo hacían?

Esa era la pregunta que no dejaba de atormentar a Takao, no desde hace una semana, no desde que le había gritado en la cara a ese peli verde de cara estirada "Imbécil" y mucho menos dejaba de atormentarle después de que ese "imbécil" le estampara contra el que parecía ser su automóvil y lo besara. Si a eso se le podía llamar besado ya que era más bien como una inspección de sus anginas. Se rió y sonrojo de solo recordarlo. Se había reído más en ese momento cuando se lo hizo ver y el otro solo había soltado una maldición y un bufido indignado.

No pondría las manos al fuego por él, pero tal vez su bajo desempeño en ese beso se debía a la furia acumulada...Tal vez en el momento preciso, con el ambiente adecuado...

Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, maldiciendose lo fácil que su mente podía divagar. Se suponía que estaba escribiendo una canción y lo único escrito en el papel eran palabras al aire como "ojos", "verde", " imbécil" y " beso". Eso, para cualquiera, estaba claro que no se convertiría en el siguiente hit de la radio.

Reviso su reloj de pulsera, ya era casi las 6 y el había quedado de verse con ese "imbécil" a las 6 en el café de su primer encuentro.

Si le llegaba a escuchar llamándolo "Imbécil" estaba seguro que se metería en problemas...Pero es que él no había sido el que había cargado esa palabra en su cuerpo por años.

Después de ese encuentro inesperado en la cancha de basketball a la que había ido por primera vez, malditas primeras veces, donde lo había alejado de sus amigos y lo había llevado hasta su carro. Donde se habían gritado mutuamente y se habían "besado". También habían decidido que se verían una semana después para hablar con calma, sin enojos y tratando de olvidarse de los malos sucesos en los que se habían visto envueltos... Algo difícil a decir verdad.

Llego ahí 5 min antes de las 6, no sorprendiéndose en verdad que el otro estuviera en la misma mesa en la que lo hubiera conocido.

-Siento llegar tarde- le dijo una vez que dejó sus cosas en la silla a su lado y se sentó frente a él.

-No lo hiciste...Yo siempre llego antes- le contesto mientras alzaba la mano y le pedía al camarero entenderlos.

Así, tranquilos como estaban, Takao se dio cuenta que su voz era bastante aterciopelada y profunda, con un toque de seriedad que no le sentaba nada mal a su porte elegante y esa mirada que parecía alejarlos a todos.

Esa observación en lugar de repelerlo le intrigo.

Ambos ordenaron, una malteada para Takao y un americano para Midorima.

La charla se extendió bastante. Pasaron de ser civilizados a ser infantiles, de ser comprensibles con los hechos a querer negarselos. Se dijeron lo que habían esperado desde hace años, y lo que no quería que pasara. Ambos concordaban que no era lo que habían imaginado. Midorima termino diciendo que en su libro decía que no había errores en eso. A Takao le habian dicho algo similar.

Así que si no había errores, no había porque haber miedo.

Sin darle un nombre oficial empezaron a frecuentarse, se veían al menos dos veces por semana, iban a tomar café, y en ocasiones, cuando Takao lo pedía, iban a ver la película de moda en el cine. Midorima siempre decía que no al principio, pero Takao era muy insistente y paciente como para esperar ese "sí" que al final obtendría.

Así fueron las cosas por meses, bajo la insistencia de ambas familias y ambos pares de amigos a que se frecuentaran más, a que se vieran con mayor regularidad. Ante eso, una mañana Midorima le hablo a Takao para que lo viera en el centro muy temprano por la mañana.

Takao se sintió intrigado así que cuando llego y se topó con que el peli verde lo había hecho levantarse temprano solo para acompañarlo a comprar esa cosa rara de su horóscopo- había aprendido, después de meses, a aceptar esa cosa extraña en él- Takao se había dado la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Pero cuando la llamada, o en su caso mensaje cuando no le contestaba, fue el mismo por dos semanas más, se dio cuenta que estaba intentando compartir con él algo íntimo. Así que todas las mañanas se levantaba temprano y lo veía fuera de su tienda preferida en el centro; o en la puerta de su casa si es que él ya tenía su objeto de la suerte con antelación.

Sí... Takao ahora veía los horóscopos al despertar.

Para cualquiera, tal vez no para los exentricos amigos de Midorima, esos gestos eran nada comparado con lo que una verdadera Alma Gemela debía hacer por su par. Pero de cierta forma eso les funcionaba a ellos.

Aunque no funcionaba tan bien en la forma física.

Se conocian desde hace casi un año, y el único contacto físico que habían tendió había sido ese accidentado beso que a ninguno le dejo satisfecho.

Sin pretenderlo, ni esperarlo, ambas partes se habían empezado a sentir ansiosas cuando estaban cerca. Como si sus miradas se buscarán solas, como si sus manos quisieran encontrase, y lo habían hecho, inevitablemente Takao había aceptado el tacto de su mano una tarde en el cine, mientras la chica gritaba con horror hacia aquello que no veían en la pantalla él se había sobresaltado cuando sintió los largos y masculinos dedos enredarse en los propios. Sonrió para si mismo y le correspondió sin decir absolutamente nada.

Cosas similares habían estado sucediendo con más frecuencia, hasta llegar al punto en el que empezaron a tener miedo de estar solos, de que sus manos no buscarán solo sus manos y se aventuran a otras zonas. Y no tenían miedo de lo que pasará, sino de que no querían frenarlo.

Y no pudieron hacerlo.

A casi un año de haberse conocido, los amigos exentricos de Midorima lo habían invitado a un partido improvisado de Basketball, le habían pedido que llevara a su antiguo equipo y así lo hizo. Les habían dado batalla, pero contra esos moustros no había poder humano que los venciera.

Cuando finalizó el encuentro ambos habian sido designados para recoger y cerrar ese gimnasio que muy amablemente les habían prestado en su antigua secundaria. Tontos de ellos que no se habían dado cuenta que ambos grupos de amigos les habían engañado, ya que sabían lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Esa vez sus manos encontraron caminos más emocionantes. Se aventuraron por debajo de la playera y por entre el elástico de los shorts. Los dedos de Midorima subieron por el abdomen y el pecho de Takao hasta encontrar sus palabras, esas tatuadas en la piel contraria. Las beso y el peli negro se estremeció. Después beso su cuello, su manzana de Adán, subió por un lado y le besó el hueco entre la oreja y el nacimiento de la quijada. Le besó la mejilla y al final se le quedo viendo fijamente, pidiendo un permiso que no se le iba a negar.

Esa noche se les fue entre caricias y besos, entre suspiros y gemidos. Llego un momento en el que olvidaron su propio nombre y solo se supieron el del contrario, el de su Alma Gemela.

Después de eso no les cabia la menor duda, no se preguntaron los por qué ni los cómo. Se sentían completos, después de haberse unido por primera vez.

Takao sonreia cada que recordaba como es que se habían conocido. Midorima fruncía el seño y decía que no era necesario recordarlo tanto. El peli negro solo se reía cada vez que le escuchaba decir eso.

Y es que Midorima no entendía que lo que le hacía feliz de ese recuerdo no era lo irónico ni lo gracioso que se veía cubierto de chocolate. Si no esas solitarias palabras que ninguno recordó por mucho tiempo hasta mucho después y gracias a una charla con sus amigos de ese entonces.

"Debe ser una broma"

Y sí, lo era, cada maldito segundo lo era.

Ya que una broma se supone te haga feliz, y cada segundo de su vida juntos los hacia completamente felices.

XXXXX

Ok , con esto terminamos. ¿Les gustó?

Espero que sí, ya que está temática me gusta mucho y le ocuparla por primera vez con esta pareja tan perfecta me parecía genial.

Me parece que aunque ambos sean difíciles de tratar, entre ellos lo pueden soportar todo...Y eso se nota en el canon.

Muchas gracias por leer, saben que pueden hacerme saber si les gusto o no.

Saludos.


End file.
